Some jokes just aren't that funny
by papuruakuma
Summary: Draco and Harry are turned into hippogriffs because of a joke that turned out wrong... How are they going to handle living together..?
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Main paring will be Draco/Harry with others around, only slash though!**

**RATING: M, that means you have to be at least 16 to read this story!**

**WARNING: AU, beast(ish), malexmale, threesome **

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain some Draco/Harry action and others too, so if that's not your cup of tea then you've been warned. For you other people who actually want to read, enjoy! **

**(Some pieces have been taken away on this story so if you want to read the original story, look me up at instead. The name's puruakuma there.)**

Chapter 1

The first of April is meant as a day of jokes. But George and Fred always took it a step too far. Some jokes just aren't that funny...

Harry felt that something was wrong as soon as he woke up. The wings on his back and four legs was some of it. And that he felt bigger than normal. But when Ron panicked and screamed when he pulled the curtains away Harry realized that something was very wrong.

It was the same for Draco. When Blaise just couldn't stop screaming about some hippogriff he forced himself to wake up. And found Blaise standing there, pointing at him and screaming. At first he thought that it was a hippogriff with him, but when he looked he was alone. Then a pair of wings caught his attention.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office talking to McGonagall when he heard some upset voices and... A hippogriff? Suddenly a white hippogriff stumbled in and screamed. It was flapping it wings like mad and ran straight up to the desk. After it were Professor Snape and Zabini Blaise.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Dumbledore, something is wrong with Draco."

"Ah, so this is Draco? I can see that something is wrong Severus. Could you fire call Mr. Malfoy and make sure to tell him that it is urgent."

Severus nodded and quickly went away to do so.

"Now Blaise why don't you tell me what you know?" Blaise nodded and started to explain what he had seen and knew.

Harry was panicking. He and Ron were running like crazy to get to Professor Dumbledore. The statue in front of the door was standing at the side so Harry burst in. He raced up the stairs, leaving Ron behind. He burst through the door and landed in a heap. He could make out Dumbledore, Snape and Mr. Malfoy. And a white hippogriff. Wait, a white hippogriff?

Draco heard something coming towards them while they, or rather, his dad and Professor Snape was talking to Dumbledore about him. Suddenly a black hippogriff came through the door and landed with a thud on the floor. When the other hippogriff looked up green eyes meet silver.

Suddenly Hagrid and Ron came into the room and Hagrid looked at the two hippogriffs before he paled.

"Oi! Everyone get-"

He didn't get further before the white hippogriff let out a roar and attacked the black one.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted and pulled out his wand, ready to defend his friend.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Lucius stood up and also pulled out his wand.

"Stop, you're going to kill each other!" Professor McGonagall

"Don't worry Professor; they aren't trying to kill each other. Draco just wants to mate."

"…"

Everyone turned to look at Hagrid, who was grinning like an idiot. They then turned towards the two hippogriffs. Harry was standing with his legs wide apart while Draco was gripping Harrys wings with his front legs perfectly pinning him. Now when they looked close they could see that Draco was bigger and more muscular and therefore holding Harry in place easily. He was humping Harry while purring. Harry on the other hand was chatting away furiously and tried to reach behind himself and bite Draco. He looked damn pissed off. Suddenly some unknown force pushed Draco away and he flew into a wall. Chains broke out and trapped the hippogriff against the wall. Everyone turned and looked at a flushed McGonagall.

"What? Don't tell me that you wanted to watch that?"

After sitting for hours, discussing what they were going to do they decided to let Hagrid take them to meet the other hippogriffs that lived at Hogwarts. In the meantime they were going to try and find a cure. Lucius wanted to take his sun to St. Mungo's but Dumbledore explained that it would be safer to have them here in case their instincts took over like it had before. A cough made them turn to Hagrid.

"What is it Hagrid?"

"Everyone, I'm sorry to say that… This won't work."

"And why, half-giant, won't it work?" Lucius looked rather upset and angry while glaring at Hagrid.

"Well, all the hippogriffs at Hogwarts are dominant males and so is Draco. But Harry… He's a submissive."

They all stared at him.

"All hippogriffs are males and there are dominant and submissive males. That's why Draco tried to mate with Harry. Submissive males are the one that carries the eggs. They can get pregnant."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry. He was staring at Hagrid and then shook his head and rolled his eyes as if to say 'That's sooo me.'

"Well… This makes it a little more complicated."

"Well, we could let them live in the forbidden forest by themselves."

"WHAT? There's no way my son is going to risk his life-"

"Mr. Malfoy, let Hagrid speak."

"If they are alone Draco won't feel the need to protect and mate with Harry because there won't be any other males around. Even we are a threat for him. If we let them meet and "get to know each other" Harry will be able to tell Draco that he doesn't want to mate with his behavior and Draco will back off. He won't try to mate with Harry if he doesn't want to."

Everyone nodded and thought about it. It was the only thing they could do for now.

"So, we're just going to let them out in the forest?" Ron looked sadly at his friend and then heard a growl and turned to look at Draco who was glaring at him.

Dumbledore nodded and then ordered Hagrid to take Draco outside. But first McGonagall and Ron took Harry with them so that Draco could calm down a little. Then Hagrid and Lucius followed both holding on to Draco tightly.

Soon they were at the edge of the Forbidden forest and they looked at Draco who was focusing on Harry. He was walking into the forest, not looking back at the school and the people. Hagrid quickly took the chains of and gave Draco a smack on his quarter making him turn and glare at him. But then he quickly turned around and started to run after Harry.

"Headmaster, do you really think this is the best?"

"Yes, unfortunately it's the only thing we can do right now."

They watched the two hippogriffs disappear and prayed that they would get along…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, The Hippogriff who lived. Yeah, that sounded pretty good. Or even better, The Boy Who Lived Turned Into Hippogriff. Harry signed and looked around the forest. Now when he was a hippogriff it didn't seem so scary. The only scary thing around here was Malfoy… He was acting freaky. He kept rubbing against Harry and had even tried to hump him again. A couple of times… Harry was at his breaking point. When Draco started to nuzzle his neck Harry had had enough and turned around to bite him. Malfoy easily jumped away.

"What Potter, stop being such a girl."

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh hell no.

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Well yes I did, Harriet."

Harry stared at him and then jumped. After a couple of minutes of fighting they heard someone clear his throat. Harry pulled away and turned around. He saw seven centaurs standing there. He recognized three of them, Firenze, Bane and Ronan from his previous trips into the forest...

"What are you doing here Hippogriffs? I don't recognize you from Hagrids herd."

Malfoy just stood and stared so Harry took one step closer and saw Firenze bow down. He also bowed and then walked closer. He then just talked and hoped that they would understand him.

"Well… We're not really hippogriffs. We are wizards turned into…this and Hagrid wanted us to live here because-"

"You're a submissive." Harry looked up at Bane, a little surprised that he knew.

"What's your name?" Firenze glared at Bane but looked back down at Harry.

"Yeah… About that. You already know who I am."

They stared at him and then Firenze walked down to him and took a small sniff.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded and was surprised when a hand ruffled his head.

"You're full of surprises."

"Tell me about it."

A growl made them turn and look at Malfoy. He was standing there, puffing his chest out and snapped his beak. They heard some snickers and Firenze turned and glared at the herd.

"Well well Firenze. That dominant male doesn't like you hitting on his mate." Bane started to laugh hard and some of the other centaurs had problems holding the laughs in.

Firenze blushed terribly and Harry backed away a couple of steps. Ronan smiled a little and then walked up to Harry.

"Why don't you and I have a talk Harry?"

Malfoy decided that now was the time to play brave dominant.

"What the hell! Potter, don't tell me that you believe him? He just wants to jump you!"

"Like you tried to do earlier Malfoy?" Malfoy stuttered and turned his head away.

"Don't worry Malfoy; I wouldn't mate with Harry even if I could do it." Then he walked up to Bane and kissed him on the cheek before quickly running down to Harry. He nudged his shocked body away from the others and they left the clearing. Malfoy stood there, looking after the two creatures that disappeared. He then turned and looked at the rest of the herd. Firenze walked up to him and petted him on his flank.

"Don't worry. Ronan is a sub too. We're only males, just like you are."

"So, you are six dominant and one submissive?"

"Yes, but you can't force a sub. Bane and Ronan loves each other and we wouldn't want to kill Bane just because we want a foal."

"A foal?"

"Yes, Ronan is pregnant with Banes' foal right now. They are mates and will be until one of them dies."

Malfoy nodded and then looked after Harry. Wait, it's Potter not Harry. He can't start to call Potter by his first name just because they are turned into hippogriffs.

"Don't let him out of your sight. The hippogriffs in Hagrids herd aren't the only ones here. Submissive hippogriffs are pretty rare so…"

Malfoy nodded again and then walked with Firenze to talk with the other centaurs.

"Sooo, you're also submissive?"

Ronan nodded and then turned back to him.

"I think this is far enough."

"Far enough?"

"Yes, I think I have to tell you a couple of things."

Harry nodded and then looked at Ronan.

"You know that you're submissive and that you can get pregnant, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well you see… It's really rare to find submissive centaurs just as rare as it is to find submissive hippogriffs. You and I are… two sought-after items. If it was known that you and I lived here, all dominant in the area would try and fight our mates to get to us. We're the only ones that can give birth and it's rare for us to give birth to natural foals instead of being bred from a griffin and a mare."

Harry nodded again. That's how hippogriffs usually came to.

"Oh well. The thing you need to know is that you have to mate with a dominant or at least let one take care of you. Hippogriffs are proud animals and they don't try and rape a potential mate in most cases."

"Most cases?"

"Yes. You are very rare so anything could happen."

They talked a little more and then walked back to the clearing where they had left the dominant males. As soon as they entered Malfoy was all over Harry, grooming him and purring. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at Ronan.

"Is he going to do this all the time?"

Ronan just laughed and walked up to Bane who grabbed him around his upper waist and kissed him deeply. Harry just smiled and shook his head. The two hippogriffs then turned their attention to Firenze.

"Well Harry and Draco. You can stay in our territory if you want, but don't do anything stupid. Magorian will throw you out then."

They nodded and watched the herd leave, leaving them alone again. As soon as they were gone Malfoy started to groom Harry again and he signed and started to groom Malfoy back.

"Well Potter. Seems like we'll be spending some time together from now on."

"That we are Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, well if we're going to spend time together why not call each other by our first names?"

Draco nodded quickly and stepped up to Harry.

"Harry."

"Draco."

Draco snapped his beak and then started to nuzzle Harry again. Harry just signed but then he melted into the touch and just enjoyed. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred and George were in deep shit. Really deep. They had come up with this funny joke that they would use on the 1 of April. They were going to turn some people into hippogriffs. They would stay hippogriffs all day and then turn back. It was a simple spell and a simple potion but something must have gone wrong. It had been two days since they had turned Harry and Draco and they hadn't returned to normal. They were a lot of things; funny, happy, lively and handsome. But they cared about Harry (Draco they weren't that picky with but it would make others unhappy so…) and because they cared about him they had decided to talk to the headmaster about it.

"So, you wanted to tell me something boys?"

The two boys nodded but hesitated. In the room were Mr. Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, the thing is-"

"-that we might be the ones that accidently-"

"-turned Malfoy and Potter into hippogriffs."

Silence…

"WHAT?!"

They flinched when all of the adults yelled. Dumbledore signed and then leaned back in his chair.

"How?"

"We found this book that had a couple of interesting spells and potions and we thought that they would be safe."

"Well apparently you thought wrong." They turned and glared at Snape but a cough from the headmaster made them turn their attention to him.

"Do you still have the book?"

"Yes it's in our-"

"-room."

"Well then, get it."

They stood up and quickly left. The adults looked at Dumbledore.

"Soon we will have them back so relax everyone."

In the meantime in the Forbidden forest.

"MALFOY!"

"Harry, we were going to call each other by our first name, remember?"

"Shut up."

Malfoy smirked and gave him a nibble before he ran away a couple of steps. Suddenly a big growl sounded through the forest and made the two hippogriffs freeze. Draco backed back to Harry and together they tried to locate where the growl had come from. The second growl came and Draco jumped away from Harry, staring at him. And then started to laugh. If he could blush Harry would be scarlet right now.

"You-yo-you're stomach sounded like an angry giant." Draco was laughing hard while trying to talk. Harry pouted and bit Draco hard, making him yelp.

"What, you must be hungry too." Draco stopped laughing and yes he would have to admit that he was a little hungry.

"What do we eat?"

Harry smirked and walked a little closer to Draco.

"Ferrets."

He laughed and jumped away from Draco.

"Oh ha-ha Harry. Really funny."

"Well it is true. Ferrets, rabbits, birds and rats."

"Okay, let's make a deal. You look somewhere around here and find a place where we can sleep. I'll try and find some food. Okay?"

Harry only nodded, to shocked to move. Had Draco just said something smart? Food? Before he could say anything Draco was gone. He looked around for a bit before he found some big rocks. They were formed like a small U and inside they could lay and be protected both from rain, wind and other animals. It was only one way to get in but if you could fly you would be able to escape.

He started to collect some grass and twigs and made a nest big enough for two. He was arranging some twigs when he heard Draco call for him. He quickly called out and waited for Draco to find him. Soon Draco came in sight with something in his beak.

Rabbits. Two grey, cute rabbits. Well, right now they were blooded and a little shredded but Harry still could only look at them.

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes?" Draco looked down at them and then up at Harry. "Don't they look pretty dead to you?"

"Are... Are we supposes to eat those?"

Draco blinked and then looked down.

"Yes?"

They looked down at the two rabbits lying on the forest floor.

"Well Draco, as the catcher I think that you should try it out first."

"Come on Harry! I caught them and it wasn't that bad. Instinct just kicked in."

"Well, eat one then."

Draco looked down but then bent down. He grabbed the rabbit with his claws and then ripped some skin and fur off. He took a small piece of meat and swallowed it. Harry watched him intensely.

"Good?"

Draco looked at him and then bent down and ripped some meat off. He then held it in his beak, offering it to Harry.

"I'm not eating it. Just tell me if it tasted nasty."

Draco just pushed his head forward.

Harry signed and then took the offering meat. As soon as the meat was in his mouth his eyes widened.

"It's good!"

Draco nodded and puffed out his chest, proud that he was the one that had hunted. Harry was busy eating and soon they had cleaned the rabbits of meat. Harry took and threw the scrapes that were left so that animals wouldn't walk to close to the nest while they slept.

He came back to their nest and saw Draco looking at it.

"It is comfortable, I've already tested."

Without waiting for an answer he walked past Draco and lay down. Soon Draco was right beside him and Harry crept a little closer to Draco.

"It's only because I don't want to wake up later tonight and realize that I'm cold, okay?"

"Whatever you say Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days. Three long days of having Draco groom him; nuzzle him and trying to jump him. Every time though he would back off if Harry growled or tried to bite him. When Harry wanted an explanation Draco just shrugged and nuzzled him a little more before he went off to do something. They had quickly adapted to their live in the wild and Draco especially. He would hunt down rabbits, birds and even ferrets (making Harry snicker every time when he came back with a dead "brother".)

It felt nice to have Draco take care of him. But Draco wanted to mate a little too much. Harry wasn't against it as much as he should be either and that scared him. They were sworn enemies! They hated each other. And now they were hunting together, sleeping and mating. Or Draco was humping him…

Right now Harry was alone. Draco had offered to go and hunt the dinner today. Draco was then one that usually did it, but it was nice when he offered himself instead of having them fight. Harry was lying in their home made nest they had done. It was simple with grass and both small and big twigs with lots of leaves on. Suddenly he heard something snap in the forest and his head shot up. He looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Draco?"

Silence. He slowly stood up and took a couple of steps away from their nest.

"Draco if that's you, it isn't funny…"

"Already mated huh?"

Harry whirled around in time to see a big brown hippogriff came out from the trees. The male bowed and then walked up to Harry; not caring if he bowed back or not. Harry was standing completely still, too shocked to move. The brown hippogriff walked closer and started to purr, making Harry tremble in time with the purrs.

"Doesn't smell like you're pregnant though. Just met your mate?" He started to nuzzle Harrys' cheek and that broke whatever trance Harry had been in. He jumped back and growled at the other hippogriff.

"Oh don't be like that; we were getting along so good. The name is Marron, what's yours?" He smiled and took a step towards Harry but stopped when he growled.

"Not going to make this easy for me are you?" He took a couple of steps closer…

"Draco!" Harry turned and ran.

Draco was happily walking with two fat rabbits in his beak. He didn't want to say it but he was happy right now. He didn't have to care about his father and what he was supposed to do with his life. Here he could hunt, sleep and rut. Or well, almost rut. He dared to say that he liked-, no lov-

"Draco!"

Draco lifted his head and listened. Harry sounded scared… He quickly dropped the rabbits and rushed towards the sound.

"Harry!"

Harry heard Draco call after him and was glad to hear that he was running in the right direction. He could feel the other hippogriff right behind him, but Harry had hope in Draco. Suddenly he couldn't hear any more steps behind him. Instead he heard wing flaps! He tried to quicken his steps but felt something crash into him. The two creatures tumbled to the ground and a little wrestling match started. Harry tried to defend himself, but the other was much bigger than him and soon he was lying, stomach down with the hippogriff between his wings, holding them down with his front legs. They were both panting but the hippogriff, Marron, recovered quicker and started to hump his back. Harry tried to squirm away but Marron held him down.

"Ah ah, pretty one. Don't do this now. Calm down."

"Get off me! I'm not going to have any of your foals you ugly-"

A hard bite at his neck made him squeak.

"Ah ah ah pretty. You shouldn't say such nasty words."

"Get off my mate right now."

"Draco!"

Marron looked up and stared at the big white and silver colored hippogriff standing there. He was as big as himself. It would be a hard fight but he wouldn't let this rare little submissive get away. He stood up and gave Harry a quick nuzzling before the poor traumatized thing could move away. He then stepped up to the white male, flapping his wings.

The males circled each other, measuring each other up. Suddenly Marron attacked Draco but he easily dodged the attack. They stood up on their back legs and tried to grab each other with their front legs. Marron shot forward and bit down on Draco's neck. Draco growled and then took a hold on Marron's neck. They both stood there, neither one wanted to let go. Suddenly Draco pulled hard making Marron stumble. He then pushed Marron down, landing on top of him. They laid there for a minutes, Draco keeping Marron down.

"Do you yield?"

"…"

"Do you yield?!"

"Yes."

Draco slowly let go and then jumped away, standing between Harry and the other hippogriff.

"Get out of here."

Marron took one last look at the little submissive before he turned around and limped into the forest.

As soon as the hippogriff was gone Harry rushed forward and started to nuzzle Draco. He found a couple of wounds and started to groom him and lick the blood up. Draco just signed and stood there, enjoying having Harry fuzz over him for once. He lay down and Harry quickly followed him down.

"Are you hurt? Do you want something?"

Draco just pulled Harry closer and fell asleep. Harry kept grooming him and nuzzling him even if he was sleeping. He felt responsible and he also felt guilty. Draco had defended him or would have died trying. And what did he do? Stood there and looked pretty. He signed and then slowly got up. Draco must be hungry and he felt a little hungry too so he quickly left to find a rabbit or something bigger that they could share for now.

Draco woke up just as Harry came back with two rats.

"You were attacked just a couple of minutes ago and then you leave? He could have been out there waiting."

Harry would have blushed if he could but just dumped the food right in front of Draco and lay down next to him, looking pleased with himself.

Harry quickly ate his rat and watched how Draco slowly chewed on his.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I wanted to?"

"That's not good enough."

"Well Harry, you would have done the same right?" He nodded.

"I think that you can call us friends now, instead of enemies. Right?"

Harry looked at him and then groomed him a little.

"Yeah, friends."

Draco smiled gently and then stood up and started to make his way back to their nest. Harry quickly followed. One the way they drank some water and then laid down. Draco quickly fell asleep half on top of Harry. Harry tried to shrug him off, but Draco made a whining sound in the back of his throat and then moaned in pain. Harry stilled and Draco signed and settled down on top of him again.

'Well, he did save me so I'll let him do as he wants for today. We are friends now too so.'

Harry signed and then fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco was into "nest rest" for a couple of days but he had to go hunt when Harry came back one day without anything to eat. They soon realized that they had killed all rabbits and ferrets in the area close to their nest so they had to move.

They decided to move a little closer to the school because they realized that they were far away and no one had come to see them because of that. Or that's what they were hoping… They set out early in the morning and reached Hagrids cottage right when the sun started to go down. They walked right up to his door and pounded on it.

They waited.

They waited a little more.

Then Draco snorted and started to sniff the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find that big oaf. He's probably- Aha!"

Draco started to follow the scent and Harry trotted after. He went alongside the forest, away from the school. Pretty soon he turned into the forest. And Harry trotted after. They walked like that for a couple of minutes and then they heard a shriek. Followed by several shrieks. They came to a meadow and saw a small enclosure. With hippogriffs! They were running around and stood sniffing the air. Suddenly Hagrid came walking around the enclosure and he dropped the deer he was carrying.

"Harry, Draco! What are you doing here?!"

The hippogriffs in the enclosure looked first at Hagrid for yelling and then they followed his eyes. The twelve dominant males saw only one thing. A small submissive male looking oh so fuckable. They leaned over the fence and some started to purr while one of them started to flap his wings. Draco took a step forward and started to growl, making them look at him instead. Hagrid walked up to the two hippogriffs while he kept an eye on the herd. They were restless and if they decided to fight Draco feathers would fly…

"Are you guys' hungry?"

They nodded their heads and Harry started to purr, making all the other hippogriffs purr. Hagrid laughed and then petted Harry and Draco before he started to walk back towards his cottage. They eagerly follow. Soon they were there and Hagrid picked down some rabbits that were hanging outside the cottage. Harry quickly grabbed one and bit into it. Draco had a little more dignity. A little more. He also tore into his, but was seconds later than Harry so he had more dignity. After a couple of rabbits they were done and Draco groomed Harry, making him purr. Hagrid just smiled at them.

"So, what are you doing here? Did you miss school?"

They looked at Hagrid and then nodded.

"Wanted to see if we have found a cure?

They nodded again.

"And meet some friends maybe?"

Nod.

"Oaky, I can help you find a good place to build a nest if you want."

They followed Hagrid while he walked into the forest and started to fix a nest far enough that students wouldn't hear or see them if they walked to close to the forest. But it only took them 20 minutes to come to the cottage.

While they were fixing the nest Draco kept taking the bigger branches and twigs that Harry was carrying. He also didn't let him walk to far away alone.

"What the hell Draco?"

"What?"

"Let me do what I want. Don't treat me like some weakling."

"You're not."

"Then why can't I go out and collect some grass and twigs?"

"Because. You can get hurt."

"So? You let me hunt where we lived before. That's also dangerous."

"I can't put my finger on it… It feels like you'll disappear."

Harry looked at Draco and then smiled.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll be back."

Draco watched him go and didn't see Hagrid look at them with a frown on his face.

When they were done Hagrid went to talk to Dumbledore and try to find Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy. They were the only people that Harry and Draco wanted to meet right now. Before he walked away he looked at them seriously.

"Okay you two. I want to talk to you after the others have left, okay?"

They looked at him, then each other and back to him before they nodded. He smiled and then walked away pretty fast. Draco lay down in the nest and Harry quickly followed. They lay close together and groomed each other. They had already come over the stage of awkwardness. They didn't think about what they used to be before. Right now they were hippogriffs that followed their instincts. Draco started to nuzzle Harry and Harry only lay there purring.

Draco started to slowly climb on top of Harry and he kept nuzzling and nibbling him, especially his neck. Harry could feel him hump against his back and he felt a very long rod. If they were wizards he could have laughed and called it a wand but this…thing… was big. Very big and very hard. He pressed back against Draco and increased his purring. Draco was a little shocked that Harry didn't try to pull away. They lay there, humping against each other. Harrys' cock was trapped between him and the ground, but he didn't think about it. Suddenly they heard Ron yell something.

He was close.

To close.

"Malfoy! Get off him right now you slimy bastard!"

"Weasel, don't you dare call my friend slimy!"

"Who are you calling Weasel you ugly snake?!"

"Ugly snake?! Okay bastard, you're on!"

"Guys stop it!"

"Yeah, you're so immature!"

Draco and Harry looked between their four friends and then at each other. Harry slowly walked up to Ron and butted him with his head in his chest. Ron puffed but then petted his head and smiled. Draco walked up to pansy and she started to fuss over him while Blaise gave him a small pet. Hermione petted Harry and started to scratch him on his neck, making him purr.

"So guys, you can't talk?" Hermione asked them, while smiling at a purring Harry.

They shook their heads.

Hermione saw their sad faces and started to talk about school and what they had missed. Ron and Blaise talked about Quidditch and the games that had been played. Pansy told them about all the gossip. Soon it was really dark outside and the hippogriffs guided them back to Hagrid and his cottage. Their friends left and they stood there watching them leave. Hagrid came outside when they were gone.

"You guys."

They turned and looked at him.

"Eh you see… Ah how am I suppose to explain this? Well you see, every year something happens to hippogriffs and I forgot to tell you about it and-"

Harry growled and Hagrid scratched the back of his head.

"Oh hell, I'll just say it. Mating season is coming up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two hippogriffs were lying in their nest, but unlike the other times, they had 1 foot of space between themselves. Both were thinking about what Hagrid had told them. Mating season. They would go into some sort of heat for a couple of days. Harry would smell wonderful to Draco and if Draco didn't mate with him the scent would attract other males. Hagrid was worried over his herd and had told them to mate as soon as the scent started to seep out.

``Fucking mating season. Of course, it just has to come now!`` Harry thought. He signed and sneaked a peak at Draco. ``Well, he IS rather handsome. He IS strong too and- wa wait wait! Don't think about that.``

Draco thoughts… ``Babies, babies. Cute babies.``

Harry sneaked another peak and saw Draco looking at him. Both quickly turned away and if they could they would have blushed.

Draco shook his head and then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt something down."

"Oh."

Draco looked at Harry and waited for him to say something. When he didn't get anything he started to walk away.

"Wait."

Draco turned and looked at Harry.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"Can you stay?"

Draco looked at Harry and then walked back to their nest and lay down. Harry shyly snuggled closer and Draco started to purr. They laid there and groomed each other. Suddenly Harry jumped up and started to walk away. Draco could smell his arousal and quickly followed him. They walked further away from the school. Every time Draco came to close Harry would run a few steps away, always out of reach. Suddenly a small lake came into view. Harry stood there and stared and then turned back to Draco. He walked up to him and started to purr. Draco closed his eyes and purred too.

They stood there and nuzzled each other. Draco almost moaned when he could smell Harry's scent changing. They sniffed each other and then Draco started to walk around Harry.

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"I like you too." Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry.

Soon other animals could hear growls and yelps in the forest.

…

"What?" Harry glared at Draco who was watching him and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh nothing, you just looked very well fucked Potter."

"That's because I was very well fucked Malfoy. Now I'm going to bath and you are going to find something for us to eat."

"Yes your Highness!" Before Harry could say anything Draco had already disappeared.

Harry signed but smiled when he stepped down to the lake. He walked down into the water and started to groom himself. Soon he got up and shook his body to get rid of some water. He looked up and saw Draco coming with a badger in his mouth. Harry ran up too him and reached for the animal but Draco had other plans. He lifted the badger out of reach and grinned. Harry huffed and tried again but the badger was just out of reach.

"Give it to me, I'm hungry."

Draco dropped the badger and got a gentle head butt before fur and skin went flying in the air. He watched as Harry tore into the small animal and soon it was gone. Draco just shook his head and lay down in the soft grass. Harry soon followed and they lay there nuzzling and head butting each other softly. Harry even groomed Draco to show his affection.

Then Draco caught the most captivating smell. He sniffed around and then turned and looked at Harry. Harry was lying with closed eyes and rested but looked up when he felt eyes on him.

"What?"

"You smell…Fantastic."

"Oh no Draco. Don't you dare-Draco!"

Draco ignored him and started to sniff Harry making him squeak and jump up. He turned and started to walk away. Big mistake… Draco literally jumped Harry and soon the animals around the lake could hear purring and growling yet again…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Harry woke up four days later in their nest he was still tired. And sore. Draco had turned into some sex machine and they had mated for three days almost none stop. But Harry couldn't day that he hadn't enjoyed it… They had collapsed in the nest after they came back in the morning on the fourth day and slept until nightfall. Draco had woken up first and gone out and hunted. He had killed three rabbits and taken them back. Harry ate two before Draco even finished his first. Hagrid had come over with some meat and explained that Harry would be pregnant for only 7-8 weeks and would lay one or two eggs. He would need food and lots of it so Hagrid told them that he would be over with some extra rabbits every night.

Right now Harry was lying in the nest and waited for Draco. Neither Draco nor Hagrid let him out of the nest more than necessary. He just lay there, waiting for Draco to come back from a hunt and then they would lay there and talk. They had already decided that even if their professors came up with a cure they would stay hippogriffs until the children they got were old enough to fend for themselves.

"So, what do you think they will look like?"

"I don't know Harry. They could take after us. It could be only one and then he would probably be a mix between us."

"Hm… I hope that there will be two because then one may look like you and one like me."

"Well I hope not. If one look like you and is a submissive I will have to fight off mates for a long time…"

"You sound just like a father. I hope you're not going to lock our son in until he's 18?"

Draco chuckled and then head butted Harry.

"You never know. My son or sons are not going to be forced into some mating. I'm going to let them choose. But I must like them first and they have to be strong."

Harry just smiled and nuzzled Draco. Just then Hagrid came walking with some small animals in his hand.

…..

Hogwarts

…..

"So, Severus, have you managed to brew the potion?" Severus sighed and then shook his head.

Everyone who was sitting in the headmaster's office sighed and looked at Dumbledore. They had all been working nonstop for a weak to find a cure. Severus had tried to brew the potion again. Dumbledore had tried to take Fred's and George's memories. McGonagall had read all about transfiguration she could find to see if they could get them back. Lucius had together with George and Fred tried to do the prank again. Nothing, they had found nothing that could help them. Severus had been the last solution. He was going to try and brew a potion that could make any spell gone wrong revert the person back to original.

"So, what are we going to do?" They turned and looked at a very sad looking George. Lucius surprised everyone when he gave George a pet on the shoulder and smiled gently at him.

"We'll figure something out. I have to get back to my Manor for some business for today." Lucius gracefully rose and then started to walk to the gate. George and Fred looked at each other and quickly excused themselves and ran after him.

"Mr Malfoy!" Lucius turned and saw the twins running to catch up with him. He stopped and waited for them.

"Mr Malfoy we're-"

"Lucius."

"Huh?"

"Call me Lucius."

"Eh okay. Lucius, we just want you to know that we're very sorry for what we did and-"

Lucius held up a hand to stop them.

"Don't worry. I have been thinking and I think that this is going to be good for my Draco. And Hagrid told me yesterday that both he and Harry seem happy so I think this is something good."

The twins sighed but smiled and looked first at Lucius and then at each other. Lucius then did something that left them stunned. He kissed them, both, on the mouth and then with a smirk apparated away. George and Fred stood frozen but then Fred felt something in his hand. He looked down and there was a letter. He quickly tore it open and they began to read.

_My Dear Twins_

_I hope that I didn't shock you too much with those two little kisses._

_If you want more I suggest that you come to the Malfoy Manor. _

_You have one hour before my wards goes up again. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours, Lucius_

The twins stared at the letter, then at each other and then at the letter again. Then they quickly ran up get some of their stuff that they would need…

"Professor Snape!" Snape turned around and saw Ron (It's Weasley Severus!) come walking towards him.

"Yes Weasley? What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you have found a cure or-"

"No we haven't. If we had, wouldn't they be here by now? Sometimes your stupidity surprises me Weasley." Ron's face paled and he looked like he had been slapped. He then bowed his head and mumbled something that Snape didn't catch. He turned around and quickly walked away. Snape stood there and looked at him leaving, sighing when Ron turned around the corner and disappeared. He didn't see that two pair of eyes had seen the whole thing. Nor did he see two identical smirks…

…..

In the Forbidden Forest

…..

"So Harry. We heard that you and Draco are going to be parents."

Harry looked at Hermione sharply and then at Ron before he turned away. When he didn't hear anything coming from Ron he looked at him. Hermione was also looking at him, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Ron, Ron!" He jerked and then blinked.

"What?"

"Haven't you listened?"

"No?"

"Well, I'll say it again. Harry and Draco are going to be parents."

"Oh. Congratulations mate."

Now Harry and Hermione were staring at him and they were worried. Very worried. Harry nudged Hermione towards Draco, Blaise and Pansy. She looked a little mad but left the two alone. Harry purred and butted Ron on the shoulder.

"Well, it's about you-know-which-master." Harry looked at him. He knew that Ron fancied a certain potion master and he also knew that Ron had done so since first year. He had hid it good with his I-hate-the-slimy-bastard-like-everyone-else-attitude but he was the one he would dream of at night. Harry felt sorry for him because Snape didn't seem like the romantic type. And he didn't like either of them…

"Well, he called me stupid. I know that it's not that serious but I think… I think that I'm going to give up on him Harry."

Harry stared at him.

"Well, It's not like he likes me. He hates us all. And if I confessed to him he would probably be disgusted with me. Or laugh and call me stupid again."

Ron sighed but smiled when Harry purred and started to rub his head against his stomach to cheer him up. Neither saw the Extendable ear that was slowly being rolled up again…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred and George were lying in bed. Fred was lying curled up against his twin and resting his head on George's arm. Both were sweaty, sticky and well fucked. Lucius was sitting close to Fred, newly showered and looking down at the two in bed. He gently petted Fred on his cheek before he stood up and left them to sleep. After all, he had given them a good workout until morning. He had also gotten some disturbing news from his, yes his, twins about a certain old friend of his and their little brother that he need to take care of. He had promised to talk to him. Or more like they had forced him with puppy eyes, quivering lips (and a blow job they had given him yesterday sitting at the kitchen table). How could he say no to that?

……

Ron was lying in his bed. He was supposed to get ready for school but for once he felt like staying in bed. Without Harry it had become boring. Yes, he and Hermione got along much better, but it wasn't the same without his best mate. And first class was potion… Just thinking about it made him shudder.

……

Snape was standing in front of his class, frowning. He was used to not see Draco or Potter but now when he didn't see Weasley it bothered him. His eyes kept straying over towards the Gryffindors. Miss Granger was sitting alone at a table, very much into her potion. Finally he had had enough and walked over to Miss Granger.

"Granger, mind telling me where Mr. Weasley is?"

Hermione looked up and frowned when she saw Snape's look.

"He wasn't feeling good and didn't sleep that much either so he reported sick to Professor McGonagall."

Snape nodded and then walked back to his desk and sat down. He kept sneaking glances at the same empty spot when suddenly he heard a knock. He glared at the students and then walked over to the door. He was surprised to find Lucius waiting on the other side.

"What can I do for you Lucius?"

"I want to talk to you. Now."

Snape sighed and then marched inside again.

"Everyone out, I'm letting you go early. BUT I want 6 pages tomorrow at my desk about why you should use one tooth from a centaur instead of two in this potion."

Lucius heard the students groan and he could only chuckle. Same old Snape.

……

Harry and Draco were with Hagrid and Dumbledore and tried to have a conversation. The word here is tried. Nods and shakes didn't get them far… And having an overprotective mate made it worse… Draco had been against this simply because Harry would be out from the nest. Hagrid told them that Draco would be overprotective but this was ridiculous! They were ten feet from the nest and Draco was running around, looking for "monsters", and growling as soon as some leaves were caught in the wind. Hagrid and Dumbledore were smiling sweetly at them but Harry only sighed. Big mistake.

"Harry?! Are you alright?! Does anything hurt? Is it the babies?"

They all heard a chuckle and turned in time to see Firenze and Bane come out from the trees. Draco stepped before Harry and started to growl. Only to yelp when Harry bit him.

"Hagrid said that he could use some help to translate." Firenze stepped up to them.

Harry smiled at him and just to make Draco jealous rubbed his head against his cheek. Firenze blushed and backed away, Bane started to laugh and Draco growled. Dumbledore stepped in between them and quickly asked Draco and Harry a question so that they could have a talk.

……

"Lucius Malfoy! That is the most-"

"-Brilliant I have even said?"

"Scandalous! You're out of your mind if you think for one second that-"

"-You fancy young Mr. Weasley?"

Snape just sat there, scotch in hand, and stared at Lucius. It was stupid. He, Severus Snape, couldn't possibly be in love with Ronald Weasley. Could he?

"Admit it Severus, you only acted like you hated him because you didn't want anyone to know that you liked him, right?"

"…"

"Severus?"

"Okay fine, you want to know Lucius? Yes I fancy the Weasley boy. I think that he is adorable and I want to fuck him on my desk in front of the whole class just to show them who he really belongs to and-"

"Okay stop, stop." Lucius smiled at an upset Severus and gave him a pet on the shoulder before he stood up.

"I happen to know that the password to the tower is Rufus Rokona." Snape arched and eyebrow but Lucius only shook his head and then turned around to put down his glass.

"You can use that and find your princess locked inside that tower but I -"

When Lucius turned back around he was alone in the room. He smirked and then started to walk outside so he could apparate back to his manor and his cute little twins that should be waking up by now…

……

"Password?"

"Rufus Rokona."

"Welcome."

Snape quickly walked inside and ignored the gasps he got from students. He grabbed a small boy and sneered at him.

"Where's the boy named Weasley?"

The young boy was shaking and paling rapidly.

"Professor?"

Snape looked up and saw Weasley standing there. He was standing shirtless and with a pair of sweatpants on. And his face was flushed. (Don't ask me how he could see it; guess that Snape just spends much time watching Ron…)

Without a word Snape walked up the stairs and grabbed him.

"You room, now." He hissed and Ron shakily got inside his room, Snape still tightly gripping his arm. Snape let go of him and pulled out his wand. He quickly put up some strong wards and spells and then turned and looked at Ron who was fidgeting with his hands. They stood there, looking at everything except each other. Then Snape sighed and slowly walked up to Weasley. He frowned when he saw they boy tense and take a step back. Snape stopped and then looked down at the boy.

(I'm going to use their first names from now on. It gets confusing ussing different names...)

"I apologies."

Ron's head whipped up so quickly Severus was afraid that he would snap his neck.

"What?"

Severus almost sighed but he stopped himself.

"I apologies for my behavior Mr.- Ronald."

Ron was staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"I realize that my behavior hasn't been the best and I would very much like it if we could start over from one."

Ron only nodded and then gave him a small smile and reached his hand out. Severus smirked and pulled his hand to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss.

"Pleasure meeting you Ronald." He then turned around, took down the wards and walked outside; leaving Ron red-faced and flushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Harry, how are you? Are you tired?"

"No Draco I'm not tired. I just walked to the lake and drank some water and then came back."

Harry lay down next to Draco and snuggled closer to him.

Both Harry and Draco were nervous. Harry was almost two months along and any day now he would lay the egg. Hagrid came over everyday now, two times per day actually, and looked over Harry and Draco. Harry had gone into false labor two times already and now they were waiting nervously.

"Do you feel anything?" Harry sighed but smiled gently at Draco.

"No Draco, just calm down."

Suddenly a pain flared in his stomach and he groaned. The pain increased and Harry groaned again.

"Harry…? Harry?! Are you alright?"

"Draco… I think…"

"You think?"

"The baby…"

"Huh?"

"THE BABY IS COMING!"

Draco just laid there, staring at Harry, before he shot up and ran to Hagrid. When he jumped out from the forest he saw Hagrid standing there talking to Dumbledore. He raced up to them and started to flap his wings and chattered angrily. Without a word Hagrid started to run towards the nest, Dumbledore walking after him. Draco ran by them but came to a halt at the nest when he heard growling. He slowly walked closer and saw Harry lying there, guarding two eggs. Harry ruffled his feathers and growled again. Draco started to purr and slowly crept closer.

"Draco wait!" Draco looked up and saw Hagrid come running.

"You can't get to close. Harry's not really thinking right now. He's going on instinct. He wants to protect his eggs."

Hagrid held out two ferrets and Draco carefully grabbed them. He then walked closer to the nest and made sure to show the ferrets to Harry. Harry looked suspiciously at Draco but let him come closer. They shared the ferrets and then watched at the two eggs. After a while Harry had calmed down and Hagrid and Dumbledore walked up to them.

"So, just a couple of hours to wait now then they will hatch." Hagrid sat down and gently petted Harry on his head, making him purr. Hagrid and Dumbledore stayed but then they left to leave the two parents alone. Hatching was a personal and private time and they wouldn't want them to feel insecure.

The two hippogriffs were just lying there, looking at the two grey eggs.

"They are going to be tiny when they are hatched, right?" Draco looked uncertain at the two small eggs.

"Yes Draco, but they will grow very quickly. Hagrid told me that in a month they will be three times bigger than now. If they are dominant males they will be as big as me in two years. If they are submissive they will be as big as me in three years." Harry smiled down at the two eggs and then bended his body around them to protect them from the wind. Draco lay down opposite from Harry and gave him a quick grooming before he lay down to sleep. Harry looked at Draco and then slowly fell asleep too.

A couple of hours later Draco woke up to hearing crunching. He looked around and then his eyes settled on the eggs. They were moving. Without a word he pushed Harry which instantly woke him up. He first looked at Draco, but saw that his interest was elsewhere and followed his gaze. When he saw that the eggs were moving he quickly scooped closer and bowed his head down. Draco did the same. They looked on while their children tried to break the shells of their eggs. Suddenly a small piece flew off and they saw a front leg with tiny claws stick out. Suddenly the first eggs just cracked and a small hippogriff was lying there. Just as the first one got out the second egg broke to and another tumbled out.

Draco and Harry stared at their children. Their firstborn was a silver colored hippogriff with darker grey wings. He had dull green eyes and a black beak. He was currently playing with Draco's claws.

Their second boy was also grey but he had black feathers mixed in the grey ones, which made him shimmer in black and grey. He had big grey eyes and a just as the other a black beak that was embedded in Harry's feathers.

"So, mama." Harry glared at Draco, who chuckled.

"What do you want to name them?"

Harry silently stared at Draco and looked down at the one playing with his feathers.

"Should we name them like hippogriffs or like humans?"

Draco was quiet for a while both then shrugged.

"We'll name them whatever what we want."

Harry nodded and then thought about it.

"Elpis." he gave the smallest a puff.

"And Castor." He looked at their other son and Draco nodded, liking the names.

"Do they have any meanings?"

"Castor means 'to Shine' and Elpis means 'hope'. Thought you would like them."

Draco nodded and then nuzzled Castor's head and lay his head down. Castor leaned on his father and fell asleep next to him. Elpis looked on and then looked at Harry and snuggled close to his side. Harry chuckled and then lay down to sleep to. The family cuddled together and soon the two boys were lying together in a heap with their parents around them. They slept all night and only woke up when Hagrid came with a couple of rabbits to give them.

……

"George."

"…"

"GEORGE!"

"What, oh dear brother of mine?" George had been sitting in a chair at the fire in the library to enjoy a book when this sexy distraction had walked inside. George was sitting in a pair of jeans and had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Fred though… He was wearing one of Lucius' shirts. It came down just over his crotch and top of his thighs. It was a little too big for him but it was perfect for them. George smirked and then winked him over but Fred stood still.

"Oh George…" Fred got his predator smile on his face and swayed his hips a bit, making the shirt flow. George could see that his brother didn't have any underwear on…

Fred stood there and then winked him over. Before George could get up he saw a certain blond man come up behind Fred with a smirk on his lips. He roughly grabbed Fred around the waist and bit down on his shoulder while he pushed forward with his hips. Hard. Fred moaned and pushed back against Lucius. George smirked himself and stood up and quickly flanked Fred's front. He gently cradled his face in his hands and kissed him just as gently.

"Well, well my little twins. What were you trying to do just now?"

George leaned over Fred's shoulder and kissed Lucius.

"Fred was horny I think because he walked inside here in just a shirt and made me feel very uncomfortable…"

"Naughty little Fred. Torturing your brother like that. Not satisfied since yesterday? You want me or George to pound your lovely little behind?"

Fred nodded eagerly, making both other men chuckle. Lucius then lifted Fred up and walked away towards their bedroom, George eagerly following.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following days were hectic. No they were hard. Okay, they were hell… The babies quickly grew and wanted to explore and try their wings. Luckily those were too weak to carry them so Harry and Draco "only" had to worry about them running of. And running of they did. Hagrid had left them the rabbits and explained that they could eat meat and then he looked the babies over and told them that they were healthy.

After that…

"Draco! Where's Castor?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Castor?!"

"Oh… Eh… He… was here… before."

"What?" Draco gulped and then backed away from the angry "mother".

"What did you just say?"

"He…" Draco looked around and then spotted a pair of grey wings in a bush. He quickly jumped up and grabbed Castor in his scruff before he turned and looked happily at Harry.

"Good. Now where's Elpis?"

"Eh…" Draco looked around and then turned and looked at Harry.

"You lost him too?!"

"Sorry…"

They started to look after their other son and soon Harry found him. Just at the lake. He rushed forward and grabbed Elpis in his scruff. He then walked back to the nest and sat him down next to his brother. Draco was watching him with an angry glare and the boy was glaring at the ground.

"Now gentlemen, why don't you tell me what made you run away without telling me or your father?"

"Yeah, Mama gets really OUCH!" Draco glared at Harry and licked his wing while the two youngsters snickered. When "Mama" turned "her" glare at them then gulped and looked down again.

"Well?!"

"We… we wanted to explore." Castor looked up at his parents.

"Yeah, and you only fuzz and scream. We won't be far away; you can even come with us and play."

Harry looked a little surprised at Elpis. He wasn't the one that spoke so much in one sentence and yet here he was. Harry looked at Draco who shrugged and that earned him another glare. Harry then turned and looked down at his fidgeting sons.

"Okay fine. BUT if you go to explore you have to tell me or Draco. And you can only be gone for 40 minutes and then you can come back or call for us so we know where you are. Deal?"

"DEAL!" The two jumped up and happily flapped their small wings and then looked at Harry.

"Mama, can we go to the lake? We promise not to walk to close."

An eyebrow started to twitch and he heard Draco snicker.

"Yes, but it's getting late so don't be too long."

"Okay!" They ran off towards the lake and didn't see "Mama" turn to glare at "Papa."

"What?"

"Don't you think that you're a little too carefree? How can you NOT worry?!"

"Oh Mama, calm down. They are fine. They have real instincts. I mean, Elpis caught a small mouse yesterday. They are two weeks old. Don't you think that we can relax?"

Draco walked up to him and started to nibble and groom him while purring.

"Take it easy and trust them?"

He started to walk behind Harry.

"Make some more babies?"

TWACK

"OUCH! That hurt!"

"Make some more babies?! Are you insane?! They are two weeks old and YOU want to make MORE?!"

"Oh come on! Can't we just do it for fun?"

"No Draco I warn you."

Suddenly Draco smirked and stalked up Harry and started to nibble him. Harry couldn't help but starting to purr.

"See? You want it too…"

Harry huffed and then turned to walk to the nest.

He yelped when Draco jumped on top of him.

"Draco! Don't you-oh!"

Draco smirked and started to nibble Harry's neck and back. He gently grabbed his wings and moved them aside. He started to slowly hump against Harry's back and he moaned. Harry was panting and purring and Draco just had to admit to himself that he was good.

"See? You want it too. It's been a while since we last did this."

Harry could only moan.

Draco smiled and then gently pushed inside and Harry's moans increased. Draco gently started to rock his hips so that his little mate could get used to it. He bit down hard on his neck to keep him in place and then thrust a little harder.

"Papa, Mama!"

Harry tensed and quickly tried to shake Draco off. Draco grunted but climbed down. And just in time too. The twins came rushing through the forest with Firenze coming after them. They quickly dived behind "Mama" to hide.

"Firenze, what-"

"Those little mischievous brats!"

"What?"

"They-they-they!"

"We didn't do anything! You were hurting that other horse! He was crying out in pain!"

"I wasn't hurting him!"

"Oh yeah? Then what did you do?"

Firenze blushed and then looked at Harry and Draco. Harry got it. Draco didn't get it. Then…

"Oh." Harry and Firenze looked at Draco who was grinning.

"Oh no no Firenze wasn't doing anything bad."

"Really Mama? What did he do?"

The three adults looked at each other.

"We'll tell you when you get older."

"Aw! Come on! We want to know!"

"No, you really don't want to know…"

Firenze smiled at them and the nodded thanks to the parents before he walked away from the two twins trying to get their parents to tell them about his earlier activities...


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Ron was sitting and reading a book about Spells that could go wrong. Beside him was Severus reading about potions. That's right. Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape were sitting in the same room and they got along. Even more shocking was that they were sitting in Severus private library a that it was Severus who had asked Ron.

……

Flashback

……

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron turned and saw Professor Snape coming towards him.

"What is it Professor?"

"Detention and 15 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher!"

Ron stared at him with his mouth open and he could hear students around him murmur. Suddenly Snape thrust a piece of paper in his hand and sneered at him.

"I hope you can read, it's the password to my rooms. Be there at six and not a minute later." He then huffed and walked away, leaving Ron staring after him. He quickly turned and ran back to his own room and looked at the paper.

Nice show right?

Hope I didn't scare you.

Thought that we could do some research to turn "them" back.

See you at seven.

Severus

Ron smiled and then quickly hid the paper before he took of his robe. He had just left his last class so he had plenty of time to take a shower and get ready…

……

End of flashback

……

And now here they were. And Sna- Severus had handed him a book. Then nothing. It was almost ten o'clock and they had just sat there and read. Ron kept sneaking glances at his Professor the whole time, but Severus had been looking down in the book all the time. Ron sighed and looked down in his book miserably, missing Severus looking at him with worry.

He knew that Ron didn't have a good time but he couldn't come up with something else to do. He wasn't a romantic man. People were afraid of him so he hadn't gotten much practice over the years... And he didn't want to all lovely dovely like Draco and Potter who had fallen in love completely. They seemed to have accepted that they could have to live like hippogriffs until they died. They seemed happy together. And here he was, sitting with a young man that he fancied (and he knew that said man fancied him too) and yet he couldn't come up with anything to say or do.

"Proffesor?"

Severus looked up and saw Ron looking at him.

"What?"

"I just thought that it's getting late and I have to go back to my room soon."

Severus nodded and then looked at the man waiting for him to move.

"Professor, if I'm caught walking in the corridors this late I might get detention. I was thinking…That you could walk with me?"

Severus just looked at him and Ron sighed. So much for that idea. He shut the book gently and then stood up and headed for the door without saying anything. Just as his hand closed around the handle he felt a pair of strong arms sneak around his waist. They stood there, locked together. For how long they don't know, but when Severus stepped back Ron was smiling. He turned around and gave his Professor a quick peak on the cheek, said goodbye and left, blushing madly.

……

Malfoy Manor

……

Lucius was a genius. He had surprised the twins with a dinner that had candles, wine and roses. The twins had both blushed when he had given them one red rose each and when he had pulled out their chairs for them. Now they were waiting for the desert. It was simple, only ice cream with meringues and chocolate sauce. Lucius wasn't the one that loved sweets and ice cream, but the look of awe on their faces made him happy enough to suffer through it. He took a bite and then shuddered when he felt the sugar between his teeth. The twins saw him. They looked down at their mountains of desert and then grinned at each other. Fred turned to Lucius with his most innocent look.

"Oh Lucius, want me to feed you?" He dipped his finger in his own ice cream and swirled it around so he caught some sauce too. He then slowly leaned closer to Lucius. Lucius greedily took the finger and sucked hard on it. Fred moaned and pulled his finger out. He then picked some more ice cream up and turned to George.

"Want some you too George?" George smirked and then gently sucked on the finger, watching Lucius stare at them. George then waved his hand and Fred was naked.

"Hey!"

George only kissed him hard, making Fred moan and cling to him. Lucius saw how George scooped ice cream up with his hand and then pressed it against Fred's stomach, making him hiss.

"That's cold!" Fred pouted and tried to squirm away from the hand that made small circling patterns. Suddenly Lucius stood, picked his bowl up and then vanished all the other stuff from the table. He put the bowl down and then dragged Fred up on the table. He pulled him towards his end and then kissed him upside down. George kept on his decoration, only now he was down at Fred's very hard cock. He scooped some ice cream up and started to draw lines up and down on the cock, making Fred quiver. He then put a meringue on top of the head and rubbed some of the pre cum on it. He looked up and saw that Lucius was mimicking him. But he was creating small mountains of ice cream and chocolate sauce on Fred's nipples.

"Perfect." Lucius licked his lips and he and George observed Fred naked, with smelt ice cream, chocolate sauce and meringues smashed over his body. From the covered nipples a thin trail led them down to his stomach and his bellybutton. From there the trail continued to his cock, which was smeared with ice cream. On top of it laid a small meringue and George quickly nibbled it up, scratching Fred with his teeth. Fred glared up at him but then gulped when he saw two identical predator smirks…

Twenty minutes later Lucius was sitting in his chair. On his cock he had Fred pouncing up and down while he sucked of George who lay on the table. Lucius grabbed Fred's legs and pulled them further apart and then thrust up sharply. Fred moaned and had to let go of George who grunted and sat up.

"Now I will never ever eat at that table again."

Three head shot around and saw Severus stand in the doorway. George growled and then stood up, blocking a very red faced Fred from view. Lucius sighed and then pulled out, making Fred whine. He then held him out to George and told him to go upstairs. He slapped George gently on the bum, making him blush too. They quickly left and Lucius turned to Severus. Not caring that he still was naked.

"What do you want?"

"Can't you be a little happier to meet the one man who have found the answer to turn your son back?"

Lucius stared at Severus before he grinned and gave him a hug. Severus tried to push him away, but it didn't work. So he gave him an awkward pat on his back. Suddenly they heard two coughs and broke apart. George and Fred slid in and closed their arms around Lucius and glared at Severus. He merely rolled his eyes, told them to get dressed and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh, Draco!"

"You like that?"

"Oh yes! Harder!"

"Like this?"

"Yes!"

"Papa, when you've groomed Mama, can you groom me too?"

Draco looked down at Castor, nodded and then started to groom Harry again. Castor and Elpis were playing Get the Rat, a very simple game. They caught a rat, killed it and then the other had to take it from the one who killed it. Right now Elpis was running around with the rat in his mouth and Castor was running after him.

"Yo hjust wanna hav the raut!" Elpis jumped away from Castor and ran to hide behind his parents.

"No fair! You can't hide behind Mama and Papa!" Draco snickered but stopped when a glare came from Harry. Harry had done his best to get his sons to call him daddy to no vain. They kept calling him Mama and Harry suspected that it was because a certain "Papa" told them to do that…

"Yhes yo kan! No roules!" Elpis peeked out from behind Harry but quickly hid again when he saw Castor's glare.

Castor then smirked and started to climb on top of his mother. Elpis looked out again, but when he didn't see Castor he frowned. He took one step out from his hideout. Then another. And then Castor jumped down, landing right on top of him. They growled and chattered angrily at each other while they tried to grab the rat. Suddenly Draco shot his head out and grabbed the rat.

"Hey! Dad that's not fair!"

"Yeah! You can't just take the rat! It's our game!"

Draco just smirked and then threw the rat way into the forest. Elpis looked at their father, then the forest and smirked.

"Come on Castor! Let's go!"

Castor looked at his brother but when he saw the smirk he smirked up at his parents and then they ran into the forest. Harry looked at his sons running away and then looked up at Draco. Draco saw his frown.

"What?"

"Why did you throw it away? It will take hours for them to find."

"Just as I wanted." Harry gulped when he saw Draco stare at him and then groaned when Draco quickly climbed on top of him. Draco started to hump him while he gave him small nibbles and licks.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, you don't want our sons to come back seeing us doing this?"

He felt how excited Harry had become and slowly started to push inside. Harry moaned and pushed back against Draco. They were too caught up in their love-making that they didn't see their sons stand there, staring at them. Elpis quickly hid behind a bush and pulled Castor with him. They lay there and watched them, not really knowing what they did.

"Elpis, are Dad hurting Mama?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's grooming him?"

"Nah… He's never done it like that before."

"Oh Draco!"

"Harder?"

"Yes! Harder!"

The twins looked at each other and then they shrugged and walked up to their parents.

"Dad, Mama."

The two adults froze and turned to look at their children.

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked down at Harry and then sighed.

"Mama had this really big tick that I tried to take off."

"Wow! Can we help?!"

"NO!"

All three jumped when Harry growled and then he stood up, making Draco fall off. Harry then glared at Draco and started to walk towards Hagrid's cottage.

"Wa-wait Harry! You can't just-"

"Oh I can Dad, I think that you'll do fine without me."

With that Harry left that horny stupid hippogriff with his sons.

……

"Are you serious Severus? You found a cure?"

"Yes I did headmaster. It's simple really. I found this potion that can revert back any potion. It takes four days to make."

"That's splendid!"

"Yes McGonagall, that's very good news."

The headmaster stood up and looked at Lucius, Severus and Minerva.

"Well, let's get started."

Severus quickly left and walked (okay, more like ran) to his personal chamber and ripped the door open. Ron was sitting on the couch, playing chess with George while Fred was half lying in a chair and slept.

"What are you two doing here?"

The twins looked up and smirked when they saw their dear potions teacher.

"We were just keeping little Ronny here company."

"Yeah, the poor boy told us that he was sexually frustrated and-"

"What?!"

"Oh, little brother don't be shy."

"Cut it out! I never said that."

"Oh he did?" Three red heads turned and saw the smirk Severus was wearing. The twins quickly stood up and walked past the teacher. Before George had walked past him he threw him a small bottle and winked at him.

"Have fun you two!" With that George closed the door and left two very embarrassed people behind…

Severus then slowly walked up to Ron and sat down next to him on the couch. And hugged him. Ron tensed when he felt the arms circle him but then started to relax and snuggle closer to that big, hard, wonderful chest.

"You know Ron, I don't plan to have sex with you yet. I don't want things to roll on too quickly. Okay?"

Ron nodded and felt himself relax more. Severus sighed and then lay down on the couch with Ron still in his arms. He turned him around so that Ron had his back against his chest. They just lay there, completely relaxed and comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Ron and Blaise were running towards the nest while Pansy and Hermione were walking at a slower pace after them. When the two boys reached the nest they found Harry and Castor asleep in it while the other two from the family was missing. Ron grabbed Blaise who had made a move to walk closer and shook his head.

"Oi Harry! Wake up."

Harry blinked and lifted his head while Castor just snuggled closer to his Mama.

"How are you doing Harry? Where's Draco and… Elpis?" Hermione was the only human one who could see a difference and remember it between the two boys. Not even Dumbledore was able to see it. Draco used scent and Harry just knew. He thought that they looked very different but apparently that must have been a mother thing. Just then Draco came walking with Elpis running ahead of him. Ron quickly sat down and pulled out a chocolate frog. Elpis stared at it and waited for Ron to drop it. Ron smirked and then threw it so it landed on Castor who woke up. He looked around and then saw the chocolate frog. The twins started to chase the poor frog around the nest and both Ron and Blaise chuckled.

"They really love to eat those frogs."

"Not as much as they love to chase them."

"Have you bys told them the good news?"

Draco and Harry looked up at Pansy and then looked at the other humans.

"Oh right. Severus found a cure." Draco blinked at Ron and the poor boy blushed when he realized that he had called the "hated" teacher by his first name. Harry purred and pushed his head into Ron's chest and looked at him. Ron for once, got what Harry was asking.

"Yep mate, it worked out."

Harry pushed him again and purred. Draco suddenly squeaked and looked at them.

"HARRY! They can turn us back!"

Harry blinked, looked at the others and blinked again.

"REALLY?!"

"They just said that." The two hippogriffs looked at the humans. The four humans chuckled and then Pansy walked up and gave Draco a gentle pet.

"Snape said that he found a cure. It will take three more days before it's done."

Suddenly they heard a noise and Harry whirled around. There, sitting in the nest, was two small hippogriffs. Elpis was trembling and Castor was staring at them with his mouth opened. They knew that their parents weren't real hippogriffs. Suddenly Elpis jumped up and ran into the forest, Castor quickly following. Harry ran after them without a thought and Draco stood there, watching them run.

"Draco! Go you too!"

Draco looked at Hermione and then turned and ran after his family. He quickly found them at the lake. Harry was desperately trying to calm them down but the two children were too distressed.

"Mama! Are you and Dad going to leave?!"

"No baby, of course not."

"YOU'RE LYING! I HATE YOU!"

Harry gasped and stared at Castor. Then suddenly he turned his back to them and walked away.

"Ma-mama?" Elpis and Castor looked at their mother. Draco sighed and then walked up to the two of them.

"Squirts listen up. We're not leaving you. But you both know that we're not really hippogriffs. You have to understand that mama misses that life he had before. He can't even talk with his friends like this." The two children looked at their mother who was standing and looking out over the lake, wings hanging flat and head low. Suddenly Castor gasped and ran up to him.

"Mama! I'm sorry! I don't hate you. I mean it, I don't! I love you!"

Harry didn't look at him and Castor started to pull his wing making him flap it and turn to look down at his son.

"Mama… I'm sorry. Please don't hate me…" Castor rubbed himself against Harry's leg. Harry slowly bend down and gave him a lick and a push. Castor smiled and started to purr, making Harry purr too. Draco and Elpis stood and watched them and then looked up at his dad.

"Dad, you're not going to leave until we're big, right?"

"Yeah. We'll stay until you're older but you know that even when we're humans you can come and visit. Right?"

Elpis smiled and nodded and then walked up to comfort Mama. Draco just shook his head, with a smile on his face, and joined them.

……

"Do you think something happened?"

"No, I think they want some time alone."

"Isn't it a bit creepy that they are already parents? I mean, they hated each other but now they are parents!"

"Blaise!"

"No Pansy, he's right. But I want to know what will happened if they are turned back. Do you think that they will stay together?"

All four stood and thought about Hermione's question while they waited for the hippogriffs to come back. Soon the parents came walking with their youngsters running ahead of them. Hermione sat down and petted Castor before she looked up at Harry who nodded.

"As we said, they have found a cure. But I guess that you don't want to change back right now?"

Draco and Harry shook their heads and looked down at their children.

"Oh, you'll change after they are all grown up and good to go?"

They nodded and Draco even gave Hermione a push making her blush. They sat down and talked about the cure. Soon the sun started to set and the four humans decided to go back. Draco went directly to the nest and lay down. Harry lay down next to him but soon had to move away a bit when both Castor and Elpis pressed in between them. The four of them were quickly asleep.

……

"Ron, where are you going?"

"Oh… er… you see…Hermione…"

"Weasley!"

The two Gryffindors jumped and turned in time to see Professor Snape coming towards them.

"Didn't I give you detention today at seven?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Professor I forgot."

"Ron! You FORGOT a detention?!"

Severus sneered at Granger and he also stomped down some jealousy. How could Ron had forgotten their meeting?

"But Mione, I wanted to meet Harry and tell the good news!"

Oh. Severus smiled inside his head but on the outside he was still sneering.

"Well Weasley? Are you coming? I have a storage room for you to clean out."

Ron sighed, waved goodbye and followed the Professor to his classroom. Severus held the door open for Ron and as soon as he had walked inside he slammed the door shut and pushed him up against the door.

"Professor? What are you- mm…"

Severus kissed him. Severus Snape was kissing him! Ron was a little shocked, but then started to kiss back and let his arms circle around Severus neck. Ron realized that he really liked detention. Detention with Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mama?"

Harry looked down at Castor and Elpis.

"Yes, what is it Elpis?"

"I…We think that you and Dad should take that portion."

"Potion Elpis, the one too turn us back to humans?"

They nodded.

"Why? Don't you want us here?"

"NO! It's just that… You really miss everything, right Mama? I we know that Dad misses his magic and stuff, even if he doesn't show anything."

Just then Draco came back with two rabbits.

"And we can hunt. We can stay with the other hippogriffs; they'll defend us from other things in the forest."

Harry looked up at Draco who just seemed confused.

"They want us to take the potion."

Draco looked down at his sons and dropped the rabbits. Then he smiled and puffed his chest out.

"What?"

"I knew that they would grow up to be like me. Strong, brave and very handsome."

Harry just snorted, while the twins snickered, and then looked down at the two.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mama."

"You know that we will still love you?"

"Yes Mama."

"And we'll visit you every day?"

"Mama! We're not babies!"

Harry smiled and then gave Castor a small nibble.

"No, you're not. But you two are my children. Of course I get to worry, right?"

"They are my children too you know." Draco huffed and gave Harry a mock glare.

"Yes yes dear. You had some part of it, but it was me who carried them around and gave birth to them."

"Oh yeah? Who's sperm was it that created them?"

"Mama, what's sperm?"

"NOTHING!"

Harry glared at Draco who snickered.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to take the potion? Because you can take care of yourself? You're only 4 months old…"

"Mama! We'll be fine. Hagrid will look after us too! And you promised that you and Dad would come and visit every day too. It's fine." The children smiled at their parents

Harry looked at Draco and he nodded. Harry smiled and walked up to him. They started to purr both of them and then bent down and snuggled with their sons. Then Draco went to find Firenze so he could tell someone that they wanted the potion.

……

"Are you sure about this?"

The two hippogriffs nodded and Severus held the potion in a bowl, helping them drink one mouthful each. It was five days since Draco and Harry had had that talk with their children. They were still sad about not being able to take care of their children, but both Hagrid and the other hippogriffs had agreed to look after them. The herd seemed especially interested in Elpis and Hagrid had told them that he probably was a submissive male. He was smaller than Castor and he was much calmer than him too. When Harry heard this he didn't want to leave him, but Hagrid ensured that hippogriffs didn't rape children. He would be fine until he was four years old. That's when a hippogriffs first heat started.

Castor, Elpis, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Blaise, Pansy, Lucius, Fred and George stood a bit away, watching Severus feed the two hippogriffs. Suddenly Harry shrieked and fell down. His bones started to crack and bend and he screamed in pain. Suddenly Draco fell down too, also screaming in pain. Their wings started to shrink and they got smaller. Their front claws shrunk and turned into human hands. Suddenly Harry was lying there, fully turned back. Draco soon followed him and they lay there, side by side. Castor and Elpis ran up to them and started to purr. Draco slowly sat up and petted Castor on his head while Harry hugged Elpis hard.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up and then found himself with a Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Hermione… Can't breathe…"

"Oh God, I'm sorry Harry, I didn-"

A scream made Harry spin around and gasp. Elpis was lying on the ground, screaming and kicking. Castor suddenly gasped and then started to scream too.

"What's happening?! Snape! What did you do too my babies?!"

"Calm down Potter! I didn't do anything!"

"You poisoned them, didn't you!"

"Don't be ridiculous Potter!"

"Shut up!" Harry and Severus turned and looked at a flushed Ron.

"Look!"

Everyone who had been focused on Harry and Severus now turned and looked at the small hippogriffs. Theirs small wings disappeared and their feathers too. Suddenly two small boys lay there, whimpering in pain. They looked like they were about five years old. Harry quickly rushed forward, Draco following him. One boy had silver blonde hair, like Draco, but it looked untamed like Harry's. The other boy seemed a little shorter and thinner and had a black mop of hair, just as wild as the other.

"Castor?" The boy with silver hair raised his head.

"Elpis?" The boy with black hair raised his head.

"Mama." Two pair of emerald eyes looked up at Harry. He threw himself down and hugged Elpis and Castor. Draco followed and embraced all three of them. They sat there for a minute before Severus sank down slowly and carefully started to exam all four of them. After a couple of minutes he pulled away from Draco and looked at the others.

"They are all fine." Everyone let the breath they had been holding out.

"Well then everyone. Why don't we go up to the castle and get some nice food?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore and then started to move. Harry was carrying Elpis while Draco held Castor. They had trouble walking on two legs again and the children seemed a little dazed. They slowed down so that soon they were alone outside.

"Mama?" Harry looked down at Elpis.

"We're gonna be together forever now, right?"

Harry looked up at Draco, who smiled, and then back down to Elpis.

"Yes baby, that's right."

Draco snaked an arm around Harry's shoulder and together they walked inside Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue Harry/Draco

...Nine years later...

"Draco…"

"No Mama… No talking. Want me to get that gag that you hate?"

"Ah!"

Draco smirked up at Harry. He was sitting in his lap, one leg draped around Draco's waist while the other was tucked at his side. His arms were tied behind his back, making it impossible for him to move. But Draco was happy to lift Harry up and down on his very hard cock.

"Mama! Look at me!"

"Wait Castor! We're not supposed to-"

"AH! My eyes! I just saw my parents having sex! EW!"

"CASTOR, ELPIS! I've told you many times! Do NOT come inside when the door is closed! KNOCK!"

"But Dad! It was Castor! I didn't do anything!"

"Get out! GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!"

The twins rushed outside when their "Mama" yelled at them. The parents were left alone, panting for breath.

"Man, we never get to have sex with those two around."

"Draco, we have had sex at least six times every week since we married seven years ago."

"So? It's not enough!"

Harry chuckled and then slowly stood up after Draco had untied him. They both groaned when Draco slipped out from Harry. Harry then headed for the bathroom, but just as he was passing into the room he turned his head to look at Draco still sitting on the bed.

"You're not going to come with me?"

Draco grinned and quickly followed his lovely husband into the bathroom.

……

"I sure hope that I won't be like dad when I get older."

"Yeah. But Mama isn't that better… He always says yes when Dad wants to have sex."

"Yeah, you're right."

Just then Draco came into the kitchen and saw his 14 year old sons sitting at the kitchen island. Castor was 5'6 feet while Elpis was 5'5. Castor had short, blonde hair that stood in every single direction. It reminded Draco of those mornings when Harry woke up after a long night of hot sex… He was tanned, something he got from hours of Quidditch outside. His eyes was dull green, but when his famous "Malfoy-temper" came out they would flash in grey, making him look like an exact replica of Draco. Elpis was, like his brother, crazy in Quidditch and he too had a more tanned body. His eyes were green just like Harry's. He was the one who had gotten most of the brains though. Elpis was like a Hermione and to be honest neither parent understood where it came from. They guessed Lily or Narcissa…

After their transformation back to humans Harry and Draco had been busy. They both had to raise and teach their children all kinds of stuff and in the same time graduate. After school Lucius and Draco threw themselves into work and Draco became his father's assistant. Now, at the age of 26 he had been in care of every affair involving the Malfoy family for two years. Harry was home with the twins and also worked from home as an Auror. But most of the time he spent with the twins and all his friends, especially Hermione, who had married and become pregnant with no other than Blaise Zabini. They had one child, a boy named Tristan. Right now she was pregnant again and came over as much as she could.

"Dad! Do you think that Mama can make his special pancakes?"

Draco smiled and petted Elpis on his head.

"Well, we'll just ask him and see what he says."

"What who says about what?"

"Mama!"

Harry's eyebrow twitched and Draco snickered. After nine years he still hadn't gotten them to call him daddy, papa or father. He was Mama and would always be just that…

"Mama, please can you make us pancakes?"

"But we ate that yesterday."

"Pleeeeeaaaase." Castor pouted and tried to do his Dad's puppy eyes that he always used on Mama.

"Oh fine." Harry turned around and missed Draco giving his son thumps up. Castor blinked at him and then started to take out some plates, knives, forks and glasses. Harry started to whip up the mixture. Draco sat down next to Elpis and together they watched Harry move around the kitchen.

"Dad, don't drool over Mama. You just had sex."

"Language!"

The three others rolled their eyes at the mother of the family.

"Yes mother." Elpis muttered, not thinking about the consequences.

A ladle in his head made him wince.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

Draco chuckled and helped Harry with the pancakes. He also took the milk, syrup and ice cream out. Soon a plate with a mountain of pancakes was on the table and Castor threw himself over it. Elpis soon followed and the parents, used to their kids' appetite just waited. Soon they could stake some pancakes and they started to eat.

"Oh my god. This is soo good Mom!"

Harry smiled and took a bit of his pancake. Draco drank up the last of his coffee and then looked at the clock.

"Shit! We're going to be late!"

"Language!"

"Sorry dear." Draco smirked and planted a sloppy kiss on Harry's forehead. Everyone put the dishes in the sink and the twins rushed up to get their trunks. Today was the start for school after the summer break and the twins were starting their fifth year. It had come like a shock when Castor came in Slytherin and Elpis in Gryffindor. It had started a rivalry in the houses, but not as big as the one on Harry's and Draco's time. The matches in Quidditch were something special. Both twins were captains in their teams and both were seekers. Last year Slytherin had won, but this summer Elpis had trained like crazy.

"Castor, Elpis! Hurry up! We'll be late!"

"Coming!"

The twins came rushing down the stairs and Draco quickly grabbed Elpis while Harry hugged Castor close and then apparated away to the train station. They got onto the Platform and soon the Hogwarts train was in sight.

"Okay now kids. No fighting, no pranks and NO irritating Severus!"

"Yes Mom."

A couple of girls walking by snickered when they heard it but stopped when Castor turned and glared at them. Just because they called him Mom it didn't mean that they would let anyone make fun of him.

"Dad and I will come and watch your games, we promise."

The twins smiled and then they hugged them and stepped onboard on the train when they heard the last whistle. Harry and Draco stood there, watching their sons leave for another year in school.

"Cheer up honey; they'll be back at Christmas."

Harry glared at him but then smiled and nodded. They turned around and walked back out to apparate home so they could finish what they started earlier…


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue George/Lucius/Fred

Nine years later

"Hurry up Fred!"

"I'm coming George!"

Fred and George Malfoy-Weasley ran through the big Malfoy Manor while trying to get as far away from their bedroom. Nine years had gone by but the twins haven't dropped their playfulness. They loved to play pranks on people, especially on their lover Lucius. They hadn't gotten married because even if the name Malfoy had big influence on the world, the world would never allow their love to be official. But it was alright for them. Their family had been shocked but accepted it after seeing Fred cry when Arthur yelled at them and wanted to throw them out. And when Lucius Malfoy, a.k.a ice block, stood up and shouted curses and telling them how bad parents they were they really calmed down.

"Brats! Just wait until I get you!"

The twins laughed when they heard Lucius roar behind them but Fred yelped when something tripped him. He turned and saw an armament wink at him and then Lucius came around the corner. As soon as Lucius spotted him he grinned and jumped.

"GEORGE! Help me!"

George turned and saw Lucius picking Fred up. A very naked Fred. That distracted him enough to let Lucius stupefy him. He fell down and looked on while Lucius levitated him into a close by bedroom. He quickly threw Fred down on the bed and tied his hands and legs down. He then sat George in a chair and tied him up before he let the spell off him. He then smirked at him and turned towards the bed. Fred was lying there, trying to wiggle free from the bindings.

"Now now Freddie. Don't you want to play?"

Fred glared at his nickname and then huffed and turned his head away. But when he saw George staring at him he blushed and turned the other way. Only to come face to face with a mirror! He quickly decided that he would rather watch George than himself and turned his head again. Lucius smirked and then bent down to suck on his neck, making him moan.

"Fuuuuuuck." The two on the bed looked up at George and saw him staring at them.

"What's the matter Georgie? Getting hot?"

"Yeees… Untie me Luce."

"No, and if you untie yourself you won't get to have sex for a month, okay?"

George gulped and nodded. They always had these punishments and used them. All of them had been punished with this and it was not funny lying in a room and know that the other two were having nice hot sex in another…

Fred moaned again when Lucius wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed. Lucius smirk had turned to a gentle smile and he slowly started to move his hand up and down, wanting to give Fred great pleasure and tease George. He leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. While distracting Fred with the kiss he let his other hand drop down to his entrance and he quickly pushed a finger inside. Dry. Fred groaned and glared at Lucius who just chuckled.

"Don't try and deny that you don't like this Fred."

But he pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth. Both twins moaned when they saw Lucius suck on his fingers. He coated them with saliva and pulled them out one by one, each making a popping sound. He grinned down at Fred who moaned with every finger. He then leaned down and licked Fred on his nose, making him blush.

"Ready?"

Fred nodded and Lucius slowly, oh so slowly, pushed a finger inside. Fred quivered and gave out a small gasp. George whimpered from his place and tried to get some friction on his hard-on. Lucius prepared Fred thoroughly, making him pout.

"Luce, now!"

Lucius smirked and then suddenly spun Fred around onto his stomach and thrust inside.

"Ahhh!"

George gasped when he heard his brother wail. Lucius didn't give Fred anytime to get used to it and started to thrust in and out quickly. He quickly found the prostate and Fred gasped and panted, trying to get his breathing under control. He slowed down to enjoy the closeness and love that Fred radiated from him. He then sped up when Fred gave him a smack on his back. Lucius leaned down and started to lick and nibble on Fred's throat while he kept his thrusting up. Suddenly Fred moaned and came, without anyone touching him. Lucius grunted and came when he felt Fred come and tighten around him. He stayed hovering over Fred, panting for breathe. A whimper made them turn towards George.

"Ah, little Georgie! You want to come?"

They looked at George who was sitting in the chair, very hard and very frustrated.

"YES!"

Lucius smirked and then stood up, still inside Fred. He walked up to George and then slowly pulled out, making both twins groan. He then quickly pushed Fred down on George cock. George moaned and Fred wailed in pleasure.

"Now Fred, George's still tied up so you'll have to move."

Fred nodded and shakily grabbed the armrests with his hands and used his leg muscles and started o move up and down. George grunted and then leaned closer and started to whisper in Fred's ear.

"You like using me as a dildo Fred? Like me pounding into you like this?"

"Oh god! Oh yes George!"

"Which one do you like the most? Which one of us can pound you the best?"

"Please."

"Which one Freddie? Me or Lucius?"

"I can't-"

Lucius leaned down and kissed Fred before he could answer and started to help Fred to help George. Then Fred came, tightening his hold on George, making him come too. Both sat in the chair, panting. Lucius smiled and then picked Fred up. With a wave of his hand he got George free and then he turned and walked to their bedroom.

"Skap." A small house elf appeared and bowed before them.

"Yes Lord Malfoy?"

"Clean up in here."

"Yes My Lord."

With a satisfied smirk he left with Fred still in his arms and a much more alert George.

"Luce?"

Lucius looked down at a mumbling Fred.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you. Mom and Dad are coming here at 12."

"12? But it's 12.23 now and-"

"LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. There was Molly and Arthur. Shit. He looked down at Fred who snickered and then turned his head into his chest. His very naked chest. Shit. He looked up at his lovers parents and gave them a typical Malfoy sneer.

"Pardon me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You're boys found it funny to let me get into this situation. Let me just give them a punishment that they deserve and then I'll join you for some tea."

With that said he put Fred down and dragged the twins after him. He then locked George in a room and Fred in another.

"No sex for either of you. I think I'll show dear Molly all those nice pictures that I took about two years ago. You know, those from the S&M club?"

With a smirk he walked away and ignored the yells of protest coming from the rooms. His boys may be pranksters but Lucius always knew how to punish them just right. And they loved it.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue Ron/Severus

Nine years later

Severus woke up too early. He had been in his potion room, making potions to St Mungo's all night. It wasn't until four in the morning that he was done and could crawl into bed. He slowly sat up and looked around his room. Needed to be cleaned up. He sighed and waved his hand. Clothes started to fold themselves and fly into the closet. Things like vials and books flew up into shelves. While the room cleaned itself Severus went into the bathroom and started to shower. He was quickly done and put some clothes on and went out from his room. He walked outside the school and as soon as he had left the ground apparated. He landed outside a house lot. The house was big, with two floors and white. He stepped through the wands and had barely approached the house until the door flew open and two kids ran outside.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

He smiled when Haruka and Septimus came running towards him. He lifted the youngest, Septimus, up and swirled him around, enjoying his laughs.

"Father! Me too!" Severus looked down at his daughter and then did the same with her.

"Is Mom inside?"

"Yeah, making dinner. It's your favorite, steak."

Severus smiled and then lifted Septimus up and started to walk up to the house while looking at Haruka. She was 10 years old and half Japanese and had inherited black hair that reach down to her waist and pale skin. But her eyes were the darkest blue he had ever seen. She was a smart girl but she also liked to play pranks on her brother and others. Septimus was totally different from his sister. His hair was a brown mop and he had big blue eyes. He had tanned skin, making him stand out in the family. He was 6 years old and a little monster. He loved to play and experiment with potions, which made Severus proud. But more than once they had to put out fires and clean his room.

"Mom! Dad's here!"

"Good, tell the bastard that he can stay there. I don't want him near me right now." Severus winced when he heard that. He knew there would be trouble if he stayed away all night.

"Haruka, why don't you take Septimus to his room?" Haruka nodded and then gave her father a knowing look before she left with her brother. They knew that their mother had a temper that you should never test…

Severus walked into the kitchen and saw the mother of his children stand there. Tall and slim with a blue and white apron on. Moving with grace around the kitchen, slicing salad and watching the steaks.

"Even though you're mad you still cook my favorite?

The person froze and turned around with a frown.

"So? I thought that it would be a perfect punishment. You didn't eat with us yesterday night so you'll probably not eat now either."

Severus sighed and then walked up to his wife and hugged him. Ron huffed and tried weakly to break out from the hold.

"I'm sorry. There were a lot of potions and when I was done it was four in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up when I came home."

Ron snorted and looked up at Severus.

"You always wake me up when you get home anyway." Severus smiled and kissed him.

All this felt so unreal. They had dated for about four years until they got married. Because they were both men they couldn't have children, but Severus had come up with the best solution; adoption. They had adopted Haruka six years ago, when she was 4. Her parents had died in an accident and she had been left on an orphan. Just a year after that they adopted Septimus. His mother had come to St Mungo's while Ron worked and had had Septimus with her. She had died of an illness and they never found any relatives that could take care of the boy. When Ron came home with the boy two days later Severus was a little unsure about it but Ron convinced him with some pleading and lots of sex.

"Mom, Dad! Is it time to eat yet?"

"Yes Haruka, will you get Sep?"

The girl nodded and then left. Severus sat down and the family started to eat. After dinner Severus went upstairs and packed some things for his kids and then quietly sent them through the floo. He then walked downstairs and found Ron standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"You do know that you can do that with magic?"

"Yes I know, but I like to do it like this too."

Severus walked up to him and slid his arms around Ron's waist. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his head and then started to suck on his neck.

"Sev…Stop it." Ron tried to squirm away, but Severus tightened his hold on him and refused to let go.

"Severus…"

"What?" Severus let his hands slowly glide in under the apron and tweak a nipple. Ron moaned and leaned back against Severus.

"The children-"

"Are with your parents. They are fine."

Severus waved his hand and Ron's clothes disappeared. But the apron stayed on. Ron blushed and glared at Severus who only smirked. He then put his hands in under the apron again and started to massage his chest and pinch his nipples. Ron groaned and then quickly batted his hands away. He then turned and jumped up on the counter and pulled Severus close to his body. Severus smirked and spread Ron's legs so he could fit between them. He pushed slowly against Ron, both moaning at the friction. Severus started to rock against Ron while Ron started to help his husband undress. Severus stopped him though and then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Ron looked at him with a confused expression.

"I have always wanted to do this. It's like those yaoi books we found under Haruka's bed, remember?"

Ron blushed and then squeaked when Severus pushed a finger inside him. He arched his chest into Severus.

"What Ronald? Do you want it that bad?" Ron glared at his husband and then squeezed Severus cock a little, making him grunt and thrust up.

He regretted it when Severus looked him straight in the eyes and had THAT gleam in them…

"Seeev!"

Severus smirked and thrust harder. He had Ron laid out on his stomach on the kitchen counter, still in his apron. Severus was gripping the counter with his hands and was ramming inside his smaller husband the hardest he could. Ron moaned and reached down to stroke his own cock but Severus batted the hand away. He started to stroke it in times with his thrusts, making Ron wail in pleasure and come. Severus grunted when he came just seconds after. They lay there on the counter, panting for breathe.

"You know. This isn't how I thought my life would be like 10 years ago."

Severus chuckled and lifted his husband up and started to walk upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Believe me when I say that no one would have thought that it would turn out like this."

Ron snickered while Severus carried him up the stairs for some more mind blowing sex in the bathtub…


End file.
